She is my sister
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: when your and your brothe's best friend declares to you, what will happen? reader X naruto and slight Reader x Sasuke, or brotherly fluff, if you see it that way. i own nothing


She's my sister

It was just another day at school, with Naruto and your brother, Sasuke. You three were very good friends, that is, until a certain blond decided to ask you a question…

"(Name)…Do you…like someone?" asked Naruto on your way to your and Sasuke's house.

"Yeah, I like you and big brother Sasu-kun! And Kakashi-kun and—"Naruto cut you off turning around to look at your face. Close, _very_ close. Now that you look closely at his face, you noticed it was red. Was he sick? [omg the reader is sooooo oblivious]

"No, (Name)…what I mean is…is…if you like someone, like…_love_ someone?" said Naruto slowly, like explaining a little girl a math problem. He then looked away. You found yourself blushing.

"Um…I… I don't like anyone" you said and try to pass him by. You were successful. But you missed the tears that were threatening to fall from his deep blue eyes…

~a week later or so~

AT SCHOOL

You we confused. _Very_ confused. This last week Naruto has been avoiding you, and you didn't know why. Was is something you said? You two didn't talk very much since when he asked if you liked someone. Something made a click sound in your mind. Was he…in love…with you? You shook your head. It can't be. How can someone like _him_ be in love with someone like _you?!_

"(Name), I need to talk with you…" with a blink of an eye, you noticed that the blond that has been evading you the whole week was infront of you. HE was there. "I know that we've been friends for a long time, and that you don't feel the same way I do…but I can't keep up with this! I-I need you… I …love you…(Name)"he said ever so slowly and softly. You had wide eyes. Then blue eyes meet those (eye color) of yours and lean in closer to your face. Your lips were inches apart, you could feel his breath. Until the gap between your lips closed and he pressed a gentle kiss on your lips. It may be gentle, but it was full of pleasure. You wanted more, but it felt so wrong. This was the kid you knew for so long. The kid that you used to pick up flowers with. The kid that you and you brother used to play with. The kid you consider a brother to you.

But you were wrong… He was no longer a kid, but a person with feelings.

He kept kissing you, even if you tried to refuse. Eventually, he had you pinned to the wall (you were cleaning at school before all these things started to happen!) and start kissing your neck, you held back a moan of pleasure and tried to fight him back. But he held your wrist tightly. You did the only thing that came to your mind…

…beg him to stop (hahaha, as if that's going to work!)

"Please…stop…I-I don't –" he cut you off with a kiss, his tongue threatening to enter your mouth. But a force suddenly threw Naruto off of you and let you slide to the floor gasping. Then two strong arms held you protectively. You looked up and saw your brother Sasuke there. And he seemed pretty mad. No, scratch that. He was _pissed_.

"What the fuck were you doing to my sister?!" roared, literally, Sasuke from anger. Naruto stood up from the floor with a bruised cheek from that punch Sasuke gave him. _Ouch._

"Sasuke… Oh, Im sorry—"

"You are sorry?! That's all you can say? That you are _SORRY?!_"

"Sasuke look—"

"You almost fucked my sister!"

"Sasuke, listen—"

"No! You listen you fucking piece of shit! If I ever see you with my sister again, I will kill you!" Sasuke's eyes were filled with mixed feelings: anger, betrayal… and was that…sadness? He picked you up and turned to go, but sais something before leaving…

"_I thought we were friends…"_

~Later at the house~

"What were you thinking?!" asked Sasuke

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" you said defensively

"Oh, so if I weren't there when that happened, you would have been in deeeeep trouble! You should know better (Name)! You have to stay away from him!" Sasuke yelled at you. You flinched and looked away. Your tears were threatening to fall. Sasuke sighed when he saw your expression. "Im sorry (Name), Im just angry… are you okay?"he asked with concerned eyes, you nodded but your tears telled otherwise. He got close to you and hugged you. "Shhhh, It's okay, Im here for you…" He said comfortingly. When you fell asleep he muttered silently "if just you knew the truth…*sigh* I'll protect you…

_no matter what…."_

**Alternative ending( or Omake)**

You were with your best friend (name of best friend) in a date with your boyfriends, Naruto and Sasuke. Surprisingly, Naruto found a way to blackmail Sasuke with my best friend and left you two see each other. You found it nice watching the two of them chatting happily. The waitress came and looked over at the boys and blushed, maybe you could play with the waitress a little. You smirked at your friend and she smirked back at you. You two had a special kind of connection.

"nee, nee, Naru-chan, can you give me a kissu?"you asked with a sensual face that he knew he couldn't resist. He kissed you softly and gently. Your friend, by the other way, was giving a cherry (from god knows where) to Sasuke via mouth.

The waitress blushed hard and decided to give you some privacy. After 10 minutes or so, she returned and you ordered your food. It was a pretty normal date(double date) and the four of you were having a good time. You had spaghetti all over your face and Naruto liked it, while your friend and Sasuke were having a contest over who will get the cherry of the Piñaa colada. Yeah, a pretty normal date(double). Until THEY came.

A group of well grown men appeared, they all had guns or pistols.

"Okay people! Shut the fuck up and hand over the money!"said one of the men

People started to panic and to hand over the money or jewelry they had. All except the four of us. We looked at each other, the boys were grinning and you girls were worried.

Oh yeah, it was their time to kick asses. After all, your big brother and your boyfriend were both epic and badasss.

**Author Note:**

**okay, that was NOT part of the story, my friend just wanted a date scene, but since this is a one shot… ok, just read if you like and if you don't like don't read! Thank you for all those who read this far! Thank you all, you are awesome!**

**Please tell me if some thing was wrong and tell me if you like! Please desu~ byebye **

**R&R**


End file.
